clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Patzi3
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Patzi3! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 07:14, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Help for making vote tables Sorry, I couldn't show you how to do it on your blog, but I can here. Copy and paste the below: The question for the poll Choice 1 Choice 2 Choice 3 And as many choices as you want And replace my placeholder text with what you want for your poll. Hope that helps. ----[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 12:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Super CP Artistic Contest!! Submit your art here!! File:Penguinpuffle.png|Franky bob's Art. File:Img003.jpg|Squishy's Ninja File:Bigbird96Art-AddingPin.png|Bigbird96's drawing File:Penguin_contest_001.jpg|Childpengu1's drawing. File:I_wanna_win..jpg|Zacknjess's Drawing File:Must_win_contest.png|Lily_8789's drawing File:Card-Jitsu.png|Burpy678's Drawing (click to see in detail) Thanks! Thanks for the award. But you should use a signature to make it easier to identify who left a message.--Squishy Shop! Talk! 00:22, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Wow. I have to say, that's an awesome award. Also, thanks for it. --Zacknjess WATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! 22:31, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, well i just wanted to know where are you from... Im from Mexico... See ya! --''You can't be too Careful anymore'' HAPPY 2010!!Last videos of 2009!!! 22:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Same here... Same here, ignorance is their new best friend... and also i wish to go to, i dunno, USA and i wanna be actor =) See ya! --''You can't be too Careful anymore'' HAPPY 2010!!Last videos of 2009!!! 01:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Party! Silly Hat Party Yo! You're invited to CPFAN's Silly Hat Party. Please check out my Party Planner (found on my user page) for further information. Party Who won? Who won the contest? --Squishy Shop! Talk! 03:10, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Who won? I wanna know? Was it me? Or maybe squishy? Franky Bob? Zacknjess WATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! 01:53, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Contest! Hey,Patzi3! Wanna be on my contest,just check my blog post! Your Pal: Vicyorus 02:02, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, Im Merbat, Plz Go To User:Merbat/Awards Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 17:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC) My award Sorry to hear about the mix ups, but I forgive you. I have edited the second place award so it says my name. Here it is: You can use it, of course. [[User:Burpy678|''Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 18:34, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Party Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user-page! Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 20:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hola Hi! I'm from Mexico (creo que ya te habia dicho) and i want to invite you to my birthday party. Go to http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Childpengu1/Parties#2010 for the information. -- [[User:Childpengu1|''You're a]] Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 03:06, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Template:UserInfobox Oh... your userbox is fine. The one I got was from Template:UserInfobox. I only filled in the blank information. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 00:16, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Party! Hiya, you're invited to my party! You can find all the info here I hope you can come! Ozone101 talk blog 07:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) BYE hi.or bye. i heard your gonna leave.well i think we should throw a good bye party for you. P.S.will your userpage and stuff still be open?bye